The confocal scanning microscope furnishes a powerful means for optimum image resolution, three dimensional reconstruction, conjugated fluorophore localization, and optical tissue sectioning. The University of Vermont presently lacks such an instrument, although confocal microscopy would greatly assist and expand a diverse collection of actively ongoing, PHS- funded research programs. These include investigations in basic molecular biology, developmental neurobiology, neuropathology, control-systems neuroscience, proto-zoology, and cardiac biochemistry, among others. A proposal is advanced to purchase a Bio-Rad MRC-600 Confocal Scanning System, as well as upgrade an existing Zeiss Axioskop light microscope, which will then form the core of a centralized Cell Imaging Facility on campus. The Bio-Rad system is preferred because it uniquely offers a Krypton/Argon laser with three stable but widely separated excitation wavelengths at 488 nm, 568 nm, and 647 nm. Most importantly, this feature (l) facilitates simultaneous, multi-fluorophore labeling experiments, and (2) permits the exploitation of a new class of long wavelength emission dyes that offers several imaging advantages. Formal arrangements with the College of Medicine and the Department of Pathology to house and maintain the instrument are described in detail, and an explicit Institutional Commitment Statement is appended for documentation. The administrative management of the Cell Imaging Facility is presented, which will include a faculty Director, an internal advisory board, and arrangements for annual external review. Confocal microscope usage will be supervised daily by two senior technicians, both skilled in imaging technology, and who are directly answerable to the Director. User criteria for securing access to the microscope are outlined as well.